


No One Will Notice

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Dirty!Denny Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dirty!Denny Challenge, Fluff, Human Benny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the dirty!denny challenge: "Shhh, if you're very quiet no one will notice what we're doing."</p><p>It started as a simple friendly get together. It was a social evening, really. Sam was something of a social butterfly, especially leading from the childhood they had, and it didn’t surprise Dean in the least that Sam loved setting up events or finding excuses to get all his friends and loved ones into one room together.</p><p>But there was one face that stood out in particular. One face Dean hadn’t seen in years. Not since his senior year behind the bleachers of the stadium. Those bright blue eyes had haunted many of his years since graduation, remembered in vivid detail in the best of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Notice

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a tad bit awful because i'm sick and it's nearly midnight... but i do hope you like it :)
> 
> this was in response to topetine's dirty!denny challenge this week. (that would be topetine.tumblr.com)

Dean could not believe he’d let his brother rope him into this. 

It started as a simple friendly get together. It was a social evening, really. Sam was something of a social butterfly, especially leading from the childhood they had, and it didn’t surprise Dean in the least that Sam loved setting up events or finding excuses to get all his friends and loved ones into one room together.

And of that sort, there was Cas and Meg, horribly and awkwardly adorable by the refreshments table. Hannah, Gadreel, and Gabriel all hovered around a table, Hannah and Gadreel were both glaring at Gabe, who was failing at a sneaky attempt to pull out a deck of poker cards and a beer stash. 

There were other faces too, some that Dean didn’t find friendly at all, such as Crowley and Naomi. But regardless of their chaotic history with the man and woman, Dean couldn’t put it past Sam to invite the strained family friends. Even their children Bartholomew and Malachi. 

But then there was always Bobby, who was now shoving Gabe’s stash away and pulling out the real beer to get the evening going, and there was Jess and Jo and Ellen. Even Bella, who was giving a nearly leacherous stare to every man in the room. 

But there was one face that stood out in particular. One face Dean hadn’t seen in years. Not since his senior year behind the bleachers of the stadium. Those bright blue eyes had haunted many of his years since graduation, remembered in vivid detail in the best of ways. 

Dean shivered as those old soul eyes locked on his. Benny Lafitte said a pleasant goodbye to Sam and Jess, who moved on to talk with Cas and Meg, leaving a perfect opportunity for Dean to meet Benny halfway across the floor.

“Dean!” Benny sounded awed. Happy, even. Dean was stunned by the reaction it stirred in his own body. 

“Benny,” Dean replied with a grin. They shook hands, all politeness and manners, and suddenly they were nearly shoulder to shoulder, braced against the wall and every other sound around them drowned out in static.

Benny’s eyes felt like a thousand firecrackers going off inside Dean’s chest. Benny smiled, and Dean almost melted. Almost.

“It’s been a while, chief,” Benny said kindly. “Age hasn’t touched you a day.”

“Hasn’t touched you either, far as I can tell,” Dean replied. “Where have you been? You kind of dropped off the radar after graduation.”  
Graduation, which was nearing ten years ago. Ten, painful years that Dean hadn’t actually known the true reason for Benny’s departure.

But he didn’t let that rattle him. It was nearly a decade ago. Dean could get on with his life. It was no big deal.

But Benny’s eyes grew dark, stormy and sad. It caused Dean’s heart to twist as Benny replied quietly, “Ma’ passed away back at home. We were gonna’ go back for the funeral, stay a few days and take care of the family. But then one thing led to another, and let’s just say my old man wasn’t too eager to have me goin’ back anywhere near Cali.’” 

Dean was unable to help the wince of sympathy that touched his face. He wanted to say something nice, something kind. Something understandable and friendly, like ‘I’m sorry to hear that. I missed you.’ 

Instead he replied, “You could have called.” 

Benny’s face grew sorrowful. It did nothing to soothe Dean’s aching heart.

“I should’ve,” he replied simply, nodding. “Thought about nothin’ else for months. Probably would’a helped some things.”

Dean nodded solemnly. They stood in silence together for a few minutes, watching the social gathering together. 

Finally, Dean stated, “I’m glad you’re back.” 

Benny raised an eyebrow and smiled. “You sure about that?” 

Dean grinned and nodded. He took a sip from the poorly spiked punch Sam and Jess had made and toasted it vaguely to the air. “Absolutely. You know, this place was never the same without you. You staying long?”

Benny nodded. “You bet. Got a place in town a month or so ago. Got in touch with Sam through some acquaintances. Hoped to say hello to you and let you know I was back.”

“Yeah?” Dean smiled. “Just me? Or the whole clan too? Cause you know they missed you like hell too.” 

Benny shook his head, and Dean suddenly noticed a dark glint touch the corners of Benny’s eyes. 

“Them too,” Benny replied, then honestly added in a tone shaded lower, “but you especially.” 

Dean shivered and bit back a grin. Their shoulders brushed, and Dean suddenly flashed back to their junior year when Benny had shyly given him flowers and asked him to the prom. 

‘As friends?’ Dean had asked. 

‘If you wanna,’’ Benny had replied nervously. ‘But I was hopin’ for somethin’ a little less platonic than that.’

Dean had kissed him right there on the spot, in front of their lockers, and all their fellow classmates. 

Now, Dean was thinking of doing the same. Right here and now, in front of his entire family and Sam’s friends. 

He barely restrained himself, but he was unable to hold down the squeak of surprise when Benny’s hands drifted over his waist pulled him flush into his side. 

“I was wonderin’ if we could pick up where we left off?” Benny whispered in his ear. 

Dean felt all the blood in his body rush south. Yep, he was about three seconds away from claiming his only, most perfect man he’d ever dated in his life, right here in Sam’s living room.

God, he was going to hell.

Benny must have took his stunned silence as hesitation, because he quickly, nervously amended, “O’ course, it’s been awhile, I know… I don’ wanna rush you if you ain’t ready… I’m sorry–”

Dean wrapped his own arm around Benny’s waist and tugged hard. It caused Benny to stumble slightly, but Dean didn’t care and pressed his lips just to the side of Benny’s ear.

“Honestly?” He replied, “I would have been pissed if you didn’t ask.” 

He could’ve sworn he heard Benny growl. Because not even a full minute later, Benny was suddenly tugging Dean down the hall and into the bathroom. Benny clicked the lock, and Dean wasted no time in slamming his body and lips into his man’s. 

Benny groaned in reply, folded his fingers through Dean’s hair and allowed Dean to push him up against the door. 

“Mm,” Benny hummed when Dean moved to nip down Benny’s jaw to his collarbone. “Missed this. You.”

“You have no damn idea,” Dean growled back, latching onto the first available piece of skin and sucked. He was determined to leave a few hickeys there tonight. He had some serious time to make up for.

Benny cried out in surprise at the contact, but Dean was a quick worker. Soon he licked at the sensitive skin and glanced up at Benny’s flushed face.

“Shh,” Dean whispered, leaning forward and sealing Benny’s lips with his own. “Gotta’ be quiet. Don’t want my nosy brother or any of his guests knowing what we’re doing back here, right?”

Benny laughed, but it came out breathless and needy. He ground his hips against Dean’s, causing the other man to release an unbidden gasp. 

“What if I wanna’ let ‘em know I got my man back?” 

Dean groaned as Benny’s hands moved down past his waist and slipped past his jeans. 

“T-trust me,” Dean bit out, kissing Benny again. “Sam probably knew the moment you came back in town this would happen.”

“Better not disappoint,” Benny grinned. 

Dean kissed him into silence.

The rest of their restroom stay was anything but restful, and it certainly wasn’t perfected silence. By the time they were done, they both stumbled out on shaky legs and untucked shirts. Dean had been horrified when Benny managed to return an extra three hickeys for Dean’s one, and he pulled anxiously at his collar as Benny grinned smugly. 

Dean caught Sam’s horrified look, probably traumatizing himself with images of what Dean and Benny had probably just done to his bathroom counter. But Jess winked and gave them a thumbs up, and Meg patted Dean on the back and whispered, “Got quite the moaner there.” 

Dean blushed for the rest of the evening.

But it wasn’t all for naught. Because that night Benny went to Dean’s house, and they got to break in more than just the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you liked it!


End file.
